Superwholockin Doctor Who, Merlin, Sherlock, SPN
by KatTheCatInTheHat
Summary: Sam, Dean, Sherlock, John and The Doctor are all sent to Camelot for very different reasons, and there they meet Arthur and Merlin.  ON HIATUS DUE TO LOSS OF MUSE
1. Dean

**Dean**

It just wasn't Dean's day… Not at all. It had started off pretty normal, at least, normal for him which meant in a cheap motel to a Metallica alarm. He sat up and looked over to see his brother Sam stirring. They were in between hunts at the moment so they could afford to sleep in a little, if sleeping in meant waking up at 7:00 am. "Morning Sammy! We're off today on the road. Maybe something will come our way. Or maybe we'll be extra lucky and have a day off."

Sam sat up and yawned, "Don't jinx it Dean." He grumbled. Dean smirked and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go.

Sam did the same and within fifteen minutes the brothers were ready to go. They got into the Impala and Dean turned up the tunes, Metallica blasting out of the open windows. "Just for once Dean, would you keep the rock _off_ please?"

Dean smirked again, "Nah, you would get bored." He was right; it would be a long and quiet drive without Dean singing along to his favorite songs.

The Impala sped up, speeding down the highway. Dean was happy, as happy a she could get these days. When he was in his baby, nothing ever seemed wrong.

The brothers stopped for lunch on the side of the road, they had picked up some sandwiches on the drive and stood eating, Dean leaning on his car.

Without warning Castiel was there, sitting on the hood of the Impala. "Get off of my car Cas." Dean growled angrily. Cas slid off of the car and stood with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"We need your help. Both of you." The angel said resolutely.

Dean rolled his eyes, "We? You and your garrison of angels you mean."

"Of course. Will you help?"

"Well, it depends on what you want so don't get too hopeful now."

Cas looked on, his face not even twitching. "I cannot tell you what we need you for. I can only hope that your faith in us will lead you to do the right thing." From one of the many pockets of his coat he drew forth the Colt and another similar gun with silver bullets. "You will need both of these."

With another intense roll of his eyes, Dean took the guns and answered stiffly, "Guess again birdie. We ain't doing anything for you unless we know what you want."

Sam responded in kind and Castiel's face became just a tad darker and intense. "You boys need to be taught a lesson. In the past I have aided you, and you will not help me. Prepare, then, to be punished."

There was a bright flash of light; almost as bright as the light of an angel in true form and the next thing Dean knew he was lying on hard, dusty ground with a root sticking into his left leg. He sat up slowly; his head was spinning, and opened his near blinded eyes. It took him a moment or two to register what he was seeing, Sammy and he were in the middle of clearing surround by fallen trees. Whatever Cas had done to them had sent them into the forest area with enough force to knock a few tall trees over.

Sam looked just as bemused as Dean felt and they stood as one. Dean took one more look around before turning to his brother and growling, "What the hell has he done?"

Sam looked around again, eyes wide and very bemused. "Hell if I know." He responded with a slightly shaky voice.

Dean blinked and said, "Toto, I've a feeling _we_'re not in _Kansas_ anymore."

"No shit Captain Obvious." Sam replied with a twitch of his lips. "Maybe if you pray to show your faith Cas will bring us back home from… Wherever we are."

Dean nodded and looked up at the too clear blue sky and the bright green forest, he didn't think they were even in the same country anymore… Maybe it was Canada? Who knew, maybe Cas had sent them to heaven? Whatever he had done, Dean knew that praying was a sure way to bring himself back into the angel's favor. So, he prayed, he asked for help, sent his thoughts to the sky or whatever.

"Maybe he'll reverse whatever mojo he did to us." Dean said to Sam as he finished his quick prayer for help.

If Sam and Dean were lucky - which they never were, Dean thought grimly– then they could leave this overly bright, natural place.

Then Dean heard horses and the sound of metal clinking, and his heart plummeted. There went his damned luck…


	2. John

**John**

John had known that it wasn't a smart idea to let Sherlock go off on his own for a case, and now he was certain of it. Standing there, looking at something that was most definitely not human with a confused Sherlock trying to reach his gun from its place in his pocket, in the jacket on the floor. (Confused? Sherlock? Something really strange must be happening…)

How _had_ everything come to pass and what was that, that, thing in front of them? The story of how they had arrived there and why was unimportant at that point, what mattered was that there was something trapped in their flat that even Sherlock couldn't explain. Well, he probably could but due to the immovable logic of his brain, he _wouldn't_ explain the creature.

The being in question was like a man in height and he (or she) had the normal limbs and body parts of a human, but that was where the similarities ended. It was ridiculous. The thing was green and scaly.

However, before John could think much more on the matter a strange sound could be heard, a sort of wheezing, but mechanical. Then, another strange, but very different thing entered Baker Street. A blue police box appeared in the corner to the room in front of the door and out stepped an excitable looking man with a bow tie, he held a glowing, oddly sounding screw driver in hand and behind him came two people, a young man and woman. The man with the screwdriver barked out a few orders, grinned at John and Sherlock, and, without further a due, pressed a button on his strange screw driver, causing the creature in the room to disappear in a flash of green.

John collapsed onto his chair at the sudden and speedy development, his face white. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he choked out. Sherlock, a bit pale in the face as well and holding a gun, shrugged, the gesture looking strange due to the fact that not once had the genius ever shrugged in front of John before. What a strange day it was…

The young man had disappeared and suddenly, without any warning, jumped out from behind the police box, Sherlock was jumpy, more so then he would normally have been in any strange event. So jumpy was he that his finger twitched, the gun he held fired, and the young man was down, bleeding onto Mrs. Hudson's favorite carpet.

"RORY!" The pretty red headed woman cried, reaching the man she obviously loved and holding her hand to the wound in his thigh.

The man with the screw driver scowled and stalked towards Sherlock. Then he introduced himself, with a nice little threat at the end, "I'm The Doctor, and you just shot my friend's husband. That makes you my enemy."

John stood up; meaning to protect his friend but one look from Sherlock stopped him. Sherlock then decided to respond with an extremely fake smile. "Terribly sorry, but the three of you are intruders and I have every right to shoot whomever I want to." Being a smart ass at the worst of times seemed to be a talent of the consulting detective, and just then was about the worst of times so far.

The Doctor's friend stood up and frowned, "Well Doctor… What do we do with these two now? I vote we teach them a lesson."

"Excuse me, but I really don't think…" The woman cut John off before he had a chance to apologize for his friend.

"I don't care what you think; you're obviously just this man's sidekick and therefore my enemy as well."

Well, she was one feisty little lady. Not that he liked her much though. She was suggesting that he, with Sherlock, be punished for something that had been an accident… She was as fiery as her hair implied.

"Doctor Who?" John asked, confused after the man with the bow tie properly introduced himself and his companions, John was a doctor as well, but at least he had a name… John and Sherlock were being kidnapped by a Doctor, a Rory, and an Amy…

The pair had been ushered into the blue police box, and entered something entirely different. "What? Its, uh… Bigger on the inside." John managed to choke out before being shoved forward by a clearly irate Amy. Behind them The Doctor helped the bleeding Rory inside and sat him down.

"Amy, look after your husband. I'm taking these two for a ride they will never forget." The mad man crowed as Sherlock and John stood side by side, John with a look of pure shock on his face, Sherlock just looking around as if to discover some trick or another. But it was real, all of it…. Unless of course John had been drugged, but he knew what that felt like and this was a completely different sensation, much more real and scary.

Then The Doctor pushed and pulled a couple things on the circular dash board in the TARDIS and there was that mechanical wheezing again. Moments later it stopped and there was a bump as if they had landed, but that was impossible… They were inside a blue police box, not some aircraft; right?

"Strange, why did you bring me here?" The Doctor asked, seemingly talking to the TARDIS itself. He pressed a couple more buttons and there was an exclamation of excitement, "Somebody asked for help! Haha, oh you sexy thing… Brought me to the perfect place you did. Help needed, and not overly dangerous! Perfect place to teach our guests a lesson."

John flinched at that. Perfect? Lesson? Things didn't sound good for the consulting detective and his doctor…

And, wait, not _overly_ dangerous?


	3. The Doctor

**The Doctor**

When The Doctor had received the information that a rogue Silurian male was harassing London he was a tad shocked, he had thought that they were all either dead or on the side of those not-so-carnivorous. However, he had to stop the thing just in case it found a mate and decided to rebuild the species.

When he arrived at his destination, the place where the Silurian was known to be hiding in the upper floor of a flat, he didn't expect to find a face-off between two men and the creature itself. He intervened and sent the creature off to somewhere else entirely. Then he turned his attention to the two humans, expecting a thank you but receiving something completely different.

"RORY!" Amy cried and The Doctor got angry, nobody shoots anybody else in front of him, especially not his Amy's Centurion.

So The Doctor and Amy Pond abducted two the Londoners and took them to a different world. Originally, he had planned on taking them to some harmless planet, but the TARDIS's course got changed halfway there. Somebody had asked the universe for aid, and The Doctor was coming to help. At least, the TARDIS was, The Doctor didn't exactly know what his sexy ride was doing.

Nothing simple ever stayed simple.

After figuring out what had happened, The Doctor decided it was for the best; he could send off the offenders but stay nearby while helping someone who needed help. Perfect!

"Out you get both of you." He ordered, looking at Sherlock and John. Both men looked indignant at being ordered around and the taller of the two looked like he was about to retort, before John elbowed him in the side to stop him.

After a moment or two more and a few meaningful looks between the friends, they left with The Doctor in tow.

"I'll be staying here Doctor, Rory's a nurse, he'll tell me how to fix him up, won't you honey dear." Amy called, finishing with a seductive gaze aimed at her pained and injured husband, who pulled a half smile and agreed. "Maybe I will dress up for you, hmm?"

The Doctor wanted to hear no more and he closed the door to the TARDIS behind him as he left. He looked to see Sherlock brooding unhappily and John looking around in amazement, apparently even after getting into a confrontation with an alien and entering a police box that is bigger on the inside things could be amazing, such as the fact that they were most certainly nowhere near 221B Baker Street any longer.

"We're in Albion, just to warn you. So enjoy yourselves and come back here when you've learned not to use violent weapons such as guns." The Doctor grinned and chuckled, more indignant and confused looks from the pair and he waved goodbye. Then it was time to be off; he was going to find the man, or woman, that had called the universe for help. Not many people were able to do that but whoever had done so had a strong mind and a stubbornness to go with it, it was going to be a fun meeting that was for sure.


	4. Merlin

**Merlin**

It hadn't been his idea, it was never his idea, but a hunting trip had begun anyways. Arthur needed a break from the constant toil of being King and the Knights had decided that a good, long hunting trip was the answer. Merlin thought it was a bad idea, hunting trips never ended well, a few that he had been on had ended with near disastrous results, but those were entirely different stories… At the moment he was riding just behind and to the left his King and the four Knights of the Round Table were riding behind him, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival.

All, except for Merlin, carried spears in hand. Merlin, of course, was only there to cook dinner and feed the horses and polish the armor and blah, blah, blah. Nothing ever changed. He had been in the service of the King for something like four years and all that Arthur gave to acknowledge his loyalty was the chance to go everywhere with him and be at all meetings, even the confidential ones. He still did the stables.

Why didn't he quit?

Oh yeah… He was a warlock and the only man able to keep the King of Albion safe and sound so that the kingdom stayed happy. Again, blah, blah, blah. Ah well, there was no use being snotty about it, even if he generally was. It wouldn't do for Merlin to be pouting if someone happened to attack the hunting party.

Suddenly Merlin heard his name, barked by none other than Arthur himself. Apparently during his self-pitying rant Arthur had stopped. He had heard something, or seen something and Merlin backed up his horse until he was back behind his king once more.

Apparently when Merlin was thinking he was both deaf and blind. When Merlin asked why they had stopped Arthur looked at him like he was the stupidest thing he had ever seen, "We've stopped because there was a very loud noise nearby and a bright flash of light was seen ahead." He replied with disdain dripping from every word, and a bit of amusement was hidden in there too.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." Merlin apologized before his friend and king began to carefully ride onwards with his spear on hand.

"Well, that's a new one." Arthur retorted tersely. They were approaching the area of the explosion and Arthur got mean when he got stressed so Merlin didn't take the insult seriously, come to think of it, he rarely took insults from his friend seriously. They no longer got to him. Was that a bad thing? Who knew, but just then the party spotted the clearing caused by the explosion, and the two strange men who stood at its center.


	5. Dean 2

**Dean**

Through the trees Dean could see the shapes of men on horses, men on horses with spears in their hands. What was this? A carnival?

The six men on horses trotted into the clearing, the horses maneuvering the fallen trees with ease. But Dean wasn't looking at the horses; he was looking at the men who rode them. Five out of the four wore chain mail, a red cape and a sword. One of the men, he looked to be the youngest, wore softer, more common clothing; he still looked ridiculous though. They all wore tights.

Sam was looking more and more bemused by the second, and a bit nervous as well. Dean, however, was mostly just amused. They wore fricking tights.

Soon, though, all funny thoughts fled as the brothers were surround, spears pointed at their unprotected chests. "I am King Arthur of Camelot and you are on my land. Who are you and what magic is it that has caused this mess?" The blonde man asked.

Dean snorted, King Arthur of Camelot? Those were legends, and even if they weren't they had occurred hundreds of years ago. There was no way that Cas had sent them to Camelot, no way… Then again, Cas could travel through space, why not through time? Trying to hide the doubt that now raged in his mind, Dean smirked up at the supposed king.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam and we don't know what caused the mess. We're not even from here, wherever here is."

Sam kicked him in the calf, so he was being obnoxious in front of a King with a spear aimed at his heart, so what?

He had a point though, trying to stop him, the young man/King of Camelot glared, "So you are intruders." He growled, than he glanced around at the fallen trees. "Only magic could have caused this level of destruction. Tie them up." The last part was spoken to the knights, two of whom – a huge, muscled guy and a dark haired, pointy faced man – jumped from their horses only to grab some rope and draw their swords.

"It would do you well to come quietly." The darker haired knight said with a quirky grin. With a roll of his eyes, and a crack of his knuckles Dean stayed quiet and Sam and him were tied together.

"We will camp here for the night, there are places to sleep, sit, and tie the horses and prisoners down." King Arthur said and within moments a makeshift camp was setup and Dean and Sam tied tightly to a tall and very strong tree.

"Well, ain't this just peachy?" Dean grumbled, his hands already beginning to feel a bit numb behind his back. Sam replied with a noncommittal grunt and a shift of his large body. That one knight, he introduced himself as Sir Percival, was bigger than Sam! How was that possible? The man had muscles the size of soccer balls.

Maybe they would find a way out of this little problem? The brothers were resourceful little buggers and if Dean could find his way out of hell, albeit with a lot of help, then he could get his ass as well as his brother's out of Albion.

There was no way that he was going to be stuck here in the land of man tights and knights.


	6. John 2

**John**

It was a good thing that they were in a forest, lots of places to sit down. John sat on a nice little fallen tree, and he didn't plan on moving. They were in a strange land, Albion – wasn't that a legend from a long time ago? – and he had no plan on moving until he knew what was going on. Sherlock, however, had different ideas.

He was pacing around, sniffing the air and examining everything, including the outside of the blue police box/TARDIS. If he wasn't drugged, then maybe he had gotten into an accident and was in a coma?

John pinched himself hard enough that it would bruise, and damn it hurt. So it wasn't a dream, and he wasn't drugged, and he was fairly sure he wasn't in a coma. So it was real then. He really was in the time of Kings, Knights and Wizards.

He stood and walked over to Sherlock, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "What?" Sherlock asked, turning around in askance.

"We shouldn't stay here, we're in the open and I don't feel safe." John replied with a glance around the area where they stood. He rolled his shoulders, feeling like there was somebody watching.

Sherlock nodded, "I concur. Let us head that way." Without listening to what John had to stay he began marching in the direction of what might possibly be a camp site due to the slight smell of cooking food.

"Um, Sherlock, I don't think that is such a good idea." John cried after his friend; however he was ignored and had to follow behind. Trying to catch up was difficult, Sherlock had a much longer stride and John had to sprint until he was beside his flat mate.

Then, for what seemed like the tenth time that day, things went wrong. Why couldn't anything ever just be normal? Hell, what was he talking about? He was with Sherlock Holmes; nothing ever went according to plan or anything.

He arrived just in time to see six men stand up from sitting around a fire; five with swords in their hands. John swore and Sherlock followed with a wave to the knights, for that was what they were. Who else would wear chain mail and carry swords?

Soon, they were surrounded by the five knights. Then, one stepped forward; he seemed to be in charge. He gave a little speech about who he was, and what was going on before adding that they were wearing similar clothing to the two warlocks they had already caught. After adding on that last part they were tied up next to two other men.

"We will be talking to you later; after we bring you to Camelot." King Arthur explained before the group left the four prisoners alone. Luckily, they had been left with the freedom to talk.

Nobody was talking, Sherlock was brooding and the other two were pouting. "I'm, uh, John and this is Sherlock." He volunteered and one of the strangers, the taller one, looked around at him.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Dean twitched his head in what might be taken as a hello.

"You guys aren't from around here either, are you?" John asked, they both had on well worn clothing and looked a bit dusty, plus they were American. They were completely different from the five knights and their servant (or whatever the kid with the red scarf was).

Sam sighed, "Hell no." He made a sound as if he was going to explain but his brother butted in.

"We were sent here by a fucking crazy angel." He grouched.

John searched his voice for any sarcasm, and, finding none, whistled. "We were brought here by an alien in a blue time machine." He was being completely truthful but from the snort that came from the other side of the tree, Dean didn't believe him.

"I'm being completely serious, one moment we were in our flat in London, the next thing we knew, a blue police box was in our room. We pissed off the alien who called himself The Doctor and he took us here saying he was going to let us learn a lesson for certain things that happened and that he was going to search for people who had 'asked the universe for help' or something along those lines." So maybe John was ranting, but he wasn't happy with The Doctor, sure, Sherlock had shot his buddy, but honestly? He wanted to teach them a _lesson_?

The brothers were silent for a moment or two before Sam responded to John's explanation. "Well, sounds crazy but then again crazy is our living. We got here because an angel wanted to scold us like children so he sent us here." He was silent for another moment before continuing, "I'm pretty sure that the call for help that that Doctor of yours heard was Dean." His brother gave him a pointed look.

John sighed and leaned back against the tree, his hands were officially numb. He started to think a bit about the whole thing with King Arthur, there had been the Arthurian legends but John had always thought that they were stories. Suddenly it hit him, "I've read the Arthurian legends and magic was most definitely not outlawed when Arthur was king."

"Maybe he just hasn't met Merlin yet." Dean replied, sarcasm oozing from his every word.

Just then, the prisoners heard the call of "MEEERLIN!" from the King. The serving boy with the read neck tie ran up to his leader and they spoke for a bit before the boy Merlin grabbed a pot that had been simmering on the stove, served the knights and his king, and walked over to the tree where they were tied tight.

"Apparently there is a Merlin." Sam said, stating the obvious. John expected Sherlock to crack down on him but the consulting detective stayed silent; maybe everything had forced his brilliant mind into overload?

Merlin stopped in front of the tree and addressed the four of them, "You guys aren't wizards, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure you'd be free by now if any of you were so who and what are you?" His bright blue eyes pierced each of them in turn and he was about to feed them whatever was in the pot (John didn't really want to know what it was) when there was a crack of a twig and a shout. Out of the trees ran The Doctor, looking none the worse for wear after his adventures in the forest.


	7. Merlin 2

**Merlin**

When Merlin asked Arthur if they might be able to let the first two prisoners go so that they could talk civilly, he was beat down harshly.

"They're evil Merlin; look at what they did to the trees." Merlin tried to say something in his defense but was waved off before he began, "If they didn't do it, who did? Morgana is nowhere near here as far as we know. Conclusion, these two hooligans did it."

No matter what Merlin said, Arthur ignored him and in the end he had to content himself with thoughts of how he was going to find out who they were. They didn't seem like anybody he had ever met who had magic, not that he had met many but they just didn't seem to be powerful in that way, more physical.

Then the second two men came and became prisoners, Merlin tried the same conversation with Arthur but his excuse this time was that they dressed similarly to the other two.

The man was almost as stubborn as his father when it came to justice, or rather, their idea of justice.

The four men weren't going free any time soon. In the mean time, Merlin would have to content himself with talking to them over food.

So, after the Knights had been fed and his royal heinous satisfied, Merlin headed over to the four foreign looking men and asked them who and what they were.

Before they could even answer they were interrupted by a very strange man barging into their camp site. He was even weirder looking then the other four with hi s outfit.

And he was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

The man twirled his hands in the air and pounced towards the four prisoners. "Well how did you four get into this mess?" He asked with another grin, "Sherlock, John, nice to see you're learning your lesson. Who are your buddies? Hello, I'm The Doctor." His speech was rather fast and within moments he had turned around and was facing Merlin, Arthur and the knights, who had all walked into a line and Arthur had drawn his sword. Again.

"The Doctor eh?" Arthur asked as he stepped forward a foot or so. He stood up to his full height, this fifth, overly cheerful intruder was about all that Arthur could take and he was ready to snap.

The man who called himself The Doctor looked over the six men in front of him and his gaze lingered for a moment longer on Merlin, probably because he wasn't a knight and was still holding the bowl of soup that he had made. Then his eyes shifted back to the King.

"I'd like to know why you tied these men up." The mad man said, his eyebrows traveling upwards of his eyes.

Arthur snorted and looked at the taller man in front of him, "You really are in no position to ask for anything Doctor." He laughed, "What I would like to know is who you are and why you care for those four over there"

The Doctor sighed, obviously used to such interrogation. "I am The Doctor, a visitor in this lovely land of yours and I have come to help anyone who needs help, I was actually brought here to help somebody and I believe that two of your 'prisoners' are the men I'm looking for. Would that be correct sir?" The question was aimed at two of the people tied to the tree; the shorter one looked bemused and nodded while shrugging as much as he could with the bonds that held him tight.

Arthur looked at The Doctor long and hard whilst the man stood there, resting on one foot and smiling. "Where are you from?""

"Far, far away. You've never been." The Doctor grinned again; he was quite the smiley man.

It really wasn't the best answer, Arthur wasn't in the best of moods and with a word The Doctor too was tied to the tree. "Well, that worked well, don't you think?" He sniffed and glared at the king, "Nobody locks The Doctor up and gets away with it."

Merlin stood near the tree and after a moment or two he sat down. "So, there are five of you strange people now." He stated. "Who are all of you?" The prisoners answered with their names – which, by the way, were very strange - and Merlin responded with his, as well as his duties to his king.

"So, uh, where are you guys from?" He asked awkwardly, the five men just kind of sat there looking suspicious.

Dean was the first to answer, "You don't really want to know. One, you wouldn't believe us if we told you, and two, we have absolutely no reason to trust you."

The man had a point; they didn't have any reason to trust him. However, Dean's first reason was an odd and very suspicious one at that and Merlin was definitely not sure that he could trust them either.

He did want to know where they came from though, "Try me." He retorted with a challenging stare at Dean and his tree buddies.

Four of the five men looked at him with their eyebrows raised, identical expressions of skepticism and disbelief on their faces. The Doctor wore a different expression, one of excitement, as if he was happy that someone actually wanted to know the truth for once even if it was going to be unbelievable and painful to hear.

Suddenly, Merlin could read facial expressions like books.

Each of the men told their stories in turn, Sam and Dean came first, then John and Sherlock, and last came The Doctor. As each story was told, little pieces being added in by another of the party at times, Merlin's head became a little more pained and a lot more scared. He was pained because of the vast other worlds that he knew nothing about yet still existed and he was scared for vary much the same reason, with the fear of the unknown the main reason.

Why Merlin believed the prisoner's tales was completely unknown, he didn't know himself and he was the one doing the believing. One thing the young warlock did worry about however was Arthur. The king had a certain aversion towards magic and all things unusual. The three very different, yet connected stories could most definitely be counted as unusual, and that was a gross understatement in itself.

Merlin explained his worries about the king to the prisoners and they seemed to understand, at least, Sherlock, John, Sam and The Doctor understood. Dean was wondering why Merlin didn't just let them go, he didn't care that the servant would probably hang for treachery.

So the five foreign men stayed prisoners.


	8. The Doctor 2

**The Doctor**

The Doctor was never happy staying in one place for long periods of time, never mind being tied up in one place for long periods of time. He understood the reasoning of King Arthur for locking them up, he was afraid of that which he couldn't control, magic being the main element in that part of his fears and hates.

That didn't mean he was happy with it.

Nevertheless, he would stay tied to the tree and the other four men because one, he had no choice in the matter, his sonic screw driver was in his coat pocket and it wouldn't work on the rope knots anyways. His second reason was that the Merlin kid would probably be executed if the prisoners were let free. If there came to be any danger to the mortal health of his companions in confinement then he would act, but not before, and certainly not without reason.

The party would be moving out to head back to Camelot with the hour, according to their inside source, Merlin. What happened once they arrived was anybody's guess, and The Doctor's idea of the plan was that they would be locked up until a trial where they would probably end up being accused of using magic and the end result would be execution. Of course, The Doctor wouldn't let it get that far. If they were locked up in the dungeons, of which it was highly likely, he had his screw driver which could help them escape quite easily.

From where he sat he could see Merlin saddling the horses and the knights were packing up camp while Arthur tried to help. The knights would have none of it and took whatever work the king was doing away from him if it was a dirty job. He was given the job of helping Merlin saddle the horses, which he didn't seem to mind. Arthur gave off the impression of being cruel to his servant, when really, they bantered like an old married couple.

It seemed like they were almost ready to be off and The Doctor leaned back to listen to what the other four prisoners were doing. Sherlock was silent, every now and then he would rattle off some long, yet quick explanation of something or another and John was just sort of agree to everything the man said. Dean and Sam appeared to be having an argument over whose fault it was that they had become stuck in the 'magical' land of Albion with its 'pretty ponies and shit.' With a bit of a half smile The Doctor stopped eaves dropping and turned his attention back to what the knights were doing.

The four of them were making their way over to the tree and The Doctor understood that it was time to leave for the long walk to Camelot.

The Doctor was untied first, then John, Sherlock, Sam, and finally Dean. Each man was given a knight as a guard except for Dean, whose guard was the King. Then the road trip began.

It took almost two full days to get back to Camelot due to the slow pace of the prisoners; they could only go so fast, so far. If it had just been the men on their horses they could have made it in less than half of that time, breaks and all. It wasn't until the evening of day two that the high walls of Camelot began to peak over the tree tops. They were close, so close. Not that The Doctor wanted to be locked in a dungeon but at least there they could rest, plan, and eventually escape. Most people would have thought it easier to escape while they were in the woods, but the five prisoners were constantly being guarded and they had been searched for knives so there was no way that they could have cut themselves fee.

Somehow, The Doctor had managed to keep his sonic screwdriver, it had probably looked like some strange toy to the knights and they hadn't wanted to touch it, plus, there was no way that The Doctor could reach the damn thing trussed up like a pig anyways.

When the group was through the trees and nearing the main road into Camelot they got their first glimpse of the fabled city, and oh, it was magnificent. It wasn't particularly beautiful, or large or even exciting in any ways, but when one looked up to see the gate keepers in their red and gold and the tall castle turrets near the center of the city, and the flag that flew so high it could probably be seen from nearly every street in the city.

The Doctor and Sherlock seemed to be the only two who were excited about their surroundings, Sherlock's eyes were roving over the entire city, taking in every little detail with a speed that even The Doctor couldn't match. The man was good.

The Doctor was more interested in the history of the place and the other three prisoners seemed to be a bit too nervous or unhappy about their situation to really care about the castle.

As the group made its way through the city they were watched by commoners, all of whom smiled at their king and looked curious when they saw the five prisoners, still strangely dressed and walking.

The people looked nice, and they seemed to like their king so maybe Arthur wasn't bad; even if he had locked up five men because of their strange clothing.


	9. Dean 3

**Dean**

Two days. That was how long that _idiot_ Arthur had made them walk; two days! Dean was wearing sneakers, and they weren't hiking boots, that was for sure. The things gave him sore feet.

Dean was angry. Castiel was going to pay for this! He wouldn't, couldn't get away with it. He was the one who had put him in this situation in the first place.

The brothers were used to fighting demons and Dean was fairly sure that they were capable of escaping almost every situation. However, they were apparently unable to escape from rope bonds in a land where there was no technology to speak of and everybody spoke strangely.

The knights all sounded like Castiel with their formal way of talking to one another, except for that Gwaine guy, he was slightly less formal then his peers. He seemed to be the comic relief of the group; maybe the two of them would get along nicely, if they were in a different situation.

Suddenly Dean found himself looking up at a pair of big doors the obviously led into the castle. Then, the knights were relieved of their prisoners, and Dean and the others were brought to the dungeons.

Being a demon hunter had its advantages, one being a good memory when needed; and Dean needed a good memory. He memorized the rout down to their cell for when they would have to escape. Because there was no way that Dean was going to sit in the dungeons awaiting a trial where he might be prosecuted and held guilty of using magic. The use of magic, according to the prisoners' informant Merlin, was punishable by death.

Dean didn't want to die; especially not in some castle for crimes he didn't even commit. Although, there was always the chance of being taken home by Castiel before his death, the angel probably wouldn't let them die.

All five men were shoved into one cell together and locked away. They hadn't been badly treated, and the cells weren't all that bad, but that didn't mean that any of them were happy with the arrangements.

Sitting in the corner of the cell, Dean began to sulk. Of course, he would never call it that; he would say that he was thinking or that he was just tired.

However, before any of them could relax, The Doctor stood up. He gestured for everyone to get close to him and he began to tell them about a device that he had which would be able to unlock the cell door.

Dean jumped up, his expression irate. "And you thought it okay to tell us about this now instead of earlier why?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to use it until we were locked up. I also thought that we might be overheard by one of the knights, or even Merlin. No matter how much he has tried to gain our trust, we still don't know whether he would sell us out if he found out that we had a means to escape Camelot." The Doctor replied with a shrug of his narrow shoulders.

The response was accepted as the truth, it was understandable that The Doctor hadn't revealed his secret weapon until now, his reasoning was sound. Nonetheless, it wasn't fair that the other four in the group had had to think up their own means of escape when there had been a master plan of The Doctor's making all along.

The plan was to escape with The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, sneak past the guards of outmaneuver them if it came to that, and then they would find their way out of Camelot. From there they would, all five of them, head to the TARDIS where The Doctor would take his newfound companions to their respective homes.

Somehow along the short journey the five men had gone from near enemies, to friends; at least, more than just acquaintances. They trusted one another and could handle their friend's company. Of course, Dean and The Doctor were always at odds due to their polar opposite personalities but that didn't mean they couldn't get along when it counted.

The prisoners discussed the plan a bit more and then waited until it was past midnight. There really was no better time to escape the so-called 'secure' cell without invisibility cloaks – invisibility cloaks would have been perfect additions to their plan, had they actually existed, which The Doctor insisted they did in another world and time entirely. Dean had problems believing that particular point.

Before the group could spring into action, however, a loud clanging of a bell was heard from the city above. Wondering what was happening, The Doctor called for the guard but there was no response. It seemed that the clanging meant something along the lines of 'all hands on deck' or 'leave the prisoners to die and save yourselves.' Neither potential meaning held any comfort for the hunter, nor, when Dean shared his doubts, anyone else for that matter.

If positive was going to come from the alarm it was that they would be able to escape more easily. Hopefully it meant that there would be fewer guards in their way.

Nothing was ever as easy as it was wanted to be.

The Doctor pulled his escape tool, the 'sonic screwdriver,' from a pocket inside of his coat and aimed it at the heavy, black iron lock that kept the heavy doors closed fast. There was a strange high pitched noise, the 'sonic' part of the sonic screw driver, and the look sprang open with a clang and a shower of sparks.

Okay, maybe it was easy sometimes. Just never because of Dean.


	10. John 3

**John**

John knew when the ring of the bell reverberated throughout the dungeons that something was up. Alarms that loud reminded him of the war in Afghanistan.

Afghanistan. Alarms. War.

Maybe there was going to be a war? It was Camelot after all, wasn't that what they did back then, in all of those legends?

At any rate, they were bound to find out soon. The Doctor unlocked the cell and one by one they five of them slipped out of the cell and into the dimly lit corridor of the dungeons. The bell might have helped, or ruined, their chance of escaping from Camelot as the guards were busy, which was a pro, but a con was that whatever the alarm meant, wasn't good and might be dangerous to them.

John sighed; he was the third person in the group to think that things never happened the way they were planned.

Nevertheless, the group moved quietly down the hallways, the lack of guards might be temporary, and they started to try to find their way out of the place. Dean mentioned that he had memorized the route they had taken to the cell, but that way was out. They had come in through the bustling front doors and there was no way that they would be able to escape through that entrance without being seen.

So the men had to think up another escape route.

Suddenly, the resounding toll of the alarm bell stopped and there was a deafening silence. For a moment, not a sound was to be heard. Then, there was! First came the sound of armor clanking and people shouting orders. The sound of marching came next, except it wasn't exactly heard, it was more of a feeling on got through the soles of his feet and the vibrations of the air.

There was most definitely a war going on.

All five men moved in sync, running towards the stairs, up them, and towards the nearest window. Outside were two armies, two _very_ different armies. Closer to Camelot, knights in red and silver were still pouring out of Camelot into the streets and out of Camelot to stand in formation, obviously they hadn't been prepared. At their lead was King Arthur with his sword held high.

The other army was a different story, all wore dark, peasants clothing and they marched in disarray, there seemed to be no order to the chaos of the challenging army. At their lead was a… Woman? Yes, a dark woman who seemed to radiate a dark power.

Whoever that was, John did not want to get involved with. She looked terrifying.

John turned away from the window to see the faces of his four companions, each had a very different look upon their face.

Dean looked kind of nauseous, Sam looked resigned, Sherlock looked almost excited, and The Doctor looked angry. John himself wore a look of determination, he had been in wars before and he was not going to get involved with this one.

"Come on, lets get out of here before the place blows." He said, beginning to walk up the stairs. But before he could get far, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see The Doctor looking grim.

"I'm staying, I have this feeling and it's telling me to stay and help." He said, a scary look in his eye.

John's eyes widened, "You want to help Camelot? We'll die."

"Well, you don't have to come, but I'm your way back."

Dean suddenly appeared next to The Doctor, "I think he's right John. We can't just leave Camelot to fall. Not after Merlin's kindness, and there are innocent people out there. People who don't deserve to die."

John swore like a drunken sailor for a moment before giving in, "Fine. I'll help. Sherlock? What do you want to do?"

Sherlock had turned up as well and he looked even more excited, "I say we stay." He replied with a crazed light in his eyes.

Another bout of swearing and John gave in completely. Soon, all five of the company were talking together, wondering where the weapons they had brought were.

"They'll be in a cupboard somewhere or something." Dean was saying as they descended the stairs once more. John was about to agree when they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and saw the pile of _their_ weapons in the corner.

"How convenient." Sherlock exclaimed before grabbing his gun and swinging it around with a smile.

Each man grabbed their own weapon, gun or otherwise, and stood, ready to go.

John sighed, it seemed he was going straight back to where he had sworn never to go again, a war.


	11. The Doctor 3

**The Doctor**

From the moment the bell started clanging throughout Camelot, The Doctor had been feeling like something was going to happen, although he couldn't tell if that 'something' was going to be good or bad.

He had had thoughts that maybe the safest place to be was in the cell but he opened the door anyways, knowing that the other four occupants would not sit well with having to wait for something to happen.

However, as soon as it was established that there was indeed going to be a battle, The Doctor knew, he couldn't just leave the city inhabitants to die. He never was able to let the human race figure things out on it's own. He always needed to help.

Why couldn't he just run away for once in his life? He had brought John and Sherlock into this mess, and he was intending to bring them out. Not only that, but Sam and Dean were the reason he was there in the first place and he couldn't just leave them there either. No, The Doctor would stay and help the innocent.

Now that he had his mind set on staying to help, he had to convince the others. Luckily, before John and him could come to blows about the whole thing, Dean stepped in saying that they should stay.

Eventually, everyone was in agreement, they were going to help.

Although how they were going to do that was an entirely different problem.

Soon, after everybody had seen the corner with their weapons and taken them, they were ready. The Doctor, of course, held nothing but his sonic screwdriver. The darned thing would probably do nothing against the army, except for the lucky fact that they all had some metal on them and the sonic worked well on metal.

Before the five men could head upstairs, however, there was a flash of light and a moment of silence.

Slowly, The Doctor turned in sync with his five companions.

There, in the corner, was a man in a trench coat and The Doctor heard a gasp from Dean before the man himself marched up to the newly arrived man, whom he obviously new in some capacity and wasn't happy with.

The Doctor decided to stand back and watch what happened.

"Castiel, what the hell are you doing? It is completely your fault that we're here and now I don't want to leave! And I bet you planned this all out didn't you?" It seemed as though Dean wanted to continue on with his rant but Castiel held up a hand to stop him.

"You know exactly why I'm here. I'm here because I think you have learned your lesson, as has Sam."

Dean sputtered, "Learned my lesson like a good little boy? Hell no. I'm not leaving either; I've got something to do first." Obviously Dean was not going to leave Camelot to fall and The Doctor gained some new respect for the man, underneath his tough and rash exterior was a man who wanted to help no matter what.

It was interesting, seeing the look that crossed Castiel's eyes on a stony face and Dean's reaction to it. Dean immediately moved away from the new guy's reach.

Before anything else could happen, the clanking of armor above and around them stopped, it seemed as though the armies were preparing to fight.

The Doctor stepped between Dean and Castiel, "We've got to go if we want to help at all."

Dean nodded and Castiel looked confused. Dean said something to him, probably explaining the situation, and Castiel nodded, "I'll help." He said.

The Doctor was confused, the man had no weapons that anyone could see and he wasn't exactly the strongest looking, but there was a certain intensity in his eyes that The Doctor had only seen in one other person, himself.

The eyes spoke of age, wisdom, and a determination to do what is right for the people.

The Doctor walked up to Dean and asked him who Castiel was, and what.

Dean looked at him sheepishly, "I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Pffft. I'm an alien with two hearts and a time machine, nothing is impossible."

Dean looked bemused for a moment, but then he grinned, "Castiel is an angel."

Okay, he dind't expect that, but he had known weirder. The Doctor had battled robots with human brains for goodness sakes.

Maybe it was time to get moving.


End file.
